LAB: To see if there is measurable,significant difference in the urinary ammonium to urinary urea ration in subjects with IDDM, NIDDM & non- diabetic control. An increase is expected in this ratio during metabolic acidosis, during times of insulin insufficiency,as well as during starvation and during times of increased catabolism,ie sepsis, burns & major trauma.We hypothesize the level of glucose control in the diabetic subject will correlate inversely with the level of urine NH4+/urea &normalization of urinary NH4+/urea may be a good indicator of diabetic control.